1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for use in an IC chip holder to electrically connect one contact pin of an IC chip at the IC chip holder to a corresponding electric contact of a circuit board holding the IC chip holder and, more particularly, to such a terminal, which has two suspension arms adapted to clamp the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip and press the contact pin against the peripheral wall of the terminal slot, keeping the contact pin of the IC chip in positive contact with the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the installation of an IC chip in a circuit board for use in a computer is achieved by directly soldering the respective contact pins of the IC chip to respective electric contacts of the circuit board. During soldering, the integrated circuit of the IC chip tends to be damaged by heat. In order to eliminate this problem, an IC chip holder may be used to support an IC chip on a circuit board. However, when fastening an IC chip to an IC chip holder, the contact pins of the IC chip tend to be deformed or damaged. Therefore, the arrangement between the contact pins of an IC chip and the terminals in the terminal slots of a matching IC chip holder is important. FIG. 7 illustrates a terminal A for use in an IC chip holder according to the prior art. The terminal A comprises a longitudinal support portion A2, a transversely extended flat top positioning portion A1, a curved suspension arm A21 extended from one side of the longitudinal support portion A2 and adapted to press the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip against the peripheral wall of the corresponding terminal slot in the IC chip holder, and a bottom mounting leg A3 adapted for fastening to the circuit board below. FIG. 8 shows another structure of terminal B according to the prior art. This structure of terminal B comprises a bottom mounting leg B2 adapted for fastening to a circuit board, a flat top contact base B1, a suspension arm B11 extended sideways from the flat top contact base B1 and terminating in an arched contact portion B12 for the contact of the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip. According to the aforesaid two prior art designs, the terminals A;B are disposed in contact with the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip at one contact point only. Because of one point contact, the contact between the terminal and the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip is unstable, and the IC chip tends to be forced out of position.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a terminal for IC chip holder, which holds the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip firmly in position for positive signal transmission after installation of the IC chip in the IC chip holder. According to the present invention, the terminal has two suspension arms transversely disposed at different elevations and adapted to clamp the corresponding contact pin of the IC chip and press the contact pin against the peripheral wall of the terminal slot, keeping the contact pin of the IC chip in positive contact with the terminal. Because the contact pin of the IC chip is supported in the corresponding terminal slot of the IC chip holder at three bearing points, the IC chip is prohibited from vibration.